Our Destiny
by tetewww
Summary: "Levi akan selamanya di takdirkan denganku."-Eren Jaeger/ "Takdir bisa di ubah. Dan aku akan melakukannya untuk mendapatkan Levi."-OC(Ehren Jaeger)/EreRi


**Our Destiny**

**Attack on Titan (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Our Destiny (c) tetewww**

**Main Pair**

**Eren Jaeger x Levi Ackerman**

**OC (Ehren Jaeger) x Levi Ackerman**

**_DLDR_**

**_Happy Reading~_**

Malam yang kelam. Dengan angin yang berhembus sangat kencang dan membawa hawa dingin menusuk tulang. Malam itu, bulan tak menunjukan senyumannya. Bintang pun tak menunjukan kerlipannya. Hanya sebuah kanvas hitam gelap yang membentang sepanjang mata memandang.

Disana, diatas sebuah gedung pencakar langit berketinggian hampir 80 lantai. Seorang pemuda berjubah hitam, tengah bersandar di sudut tergelap atap gedung. Kedua matanya menyala tajam menatap kearah dua sosok yang dilingkupi cahaya beda warna yang tengah saling bertubrukan di sisi lain atap gedung.

Di telinga kanannya terpasang sebuah alat komunikasi kecil berteknologi canggih. Tangan kirinya bersarang di saku jubah dan tangan kanannya terangkat dengan jari-jari yang memegang alat komunikasi itu.

**"Bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil menemukannya?"**

_'Ya, aku berhasil menemukannya.'_

**"Bagus. Apa aku bisa bergerak sekarang?"**

_'Tentu saja. Semoga kau berhasil.'_

**"Terimakasih. Aku permisi dulu, ada sesuatu yang harus ku bereskan."**

_'Baiklah.'_

**Pip!**

Panggilan itu pun di putus sepihak. Sosok berjubah hitam itu berjalan menuju pagar pembatas atap gedung, kemudian menaiki pagar pembatas itu dan berdiri dengan santai tanpa takut terjatuh. Dan secara tidak sadar apa yang di lakukannya berhasil menarik perhatian dua sosok lain disana.

"Siapa kau?" Teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu menyeringai sinis tanpa menatap kearah dua orang dibelakangnya.

"Ah, lanjutkan saja pertarungan kalian. Aku tidak peduli, tidak tertarik untuk bergabung juga kok. Yeah, walaupun ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian sih." Jeda sejenak. Dan secara perlahan, sosok berjubah itu sedikit memutar kepalanya dan menatap dingin melalui sudut matanya kearah dua sosok yang bertarung itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan para penghuni _Athealian_ di dunia manusia ini, hmm? Sedang mencari mangsa ya?"

Dua sosok itu mematung di tempat dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Kaki mereka tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat lemas dan tak bisa menopang tubuh mereka, hingga mereka pun jatuh merosot ke lantai atap.

"K-kisama.. siapa kau-khh?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seseorang yang ditugaskan untuk melenyapkan siapa pun mereka yang berani melanggar perjanjian." Ujar sosok berjubah itu tak kalah dingin dengan angin yang berhembus.

Dua sosok itu dibuat melotot saking terkejutnya.

"Tunggu!.. Jangan-jangan kau-"

**CRASH!!**

**"ARGGHH..."**

Dan tubuh dua orang itu hancur berkeping-keping dengan darah berwarna hitam pekat yang tersebar hampir di seluruh sisi atap gedung.

"Ouch, menjijikan."

**XoX**

Pagi yang tenang. Matahari menyinari bumi dengan cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi ria, dan bau udara yang lembab menambah kesegaran cuaca pagi hari.

Rivaille Ackerman. Atau yang akrab disapa Levi itu, memejamkan kedua bola matanya ketika asap panas mengepul dari panci yang baru ia buka tutupnya, meniup hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya.

Jika hal rutin yang biasanya dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki adalah berolahraga atau membaca koran di pagi hari, maka Levi sangat berbeda. Kegiatan awalnya untuk memulai hari adalah dengan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan sang adik, Mikasa Ackerman.

Karena Mikasa yang buta akan semua hal-hal yang bersifat pekerjaan rumah tangga, walaupun Mikasa perempuan. Maka semua pekerjaan rumah tangga di serahkan kepada Levi.

Levi mengaduk pelan sup yang ia masak. Mencicipinya sedikit, mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang mungkin kurang dari rasa sup buatannya.

Setelah dirasa sup nya sudah pas, Levi langsung saja menatanya diatas meja makan. Menyiapkan dua piring dan peralatan makan lainnya. Melepas celemek yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya yang telah berbalutkan seragam AOT Senior High School.

Levi menarik salah satu kursi kosong. Mendudukan dirinya disana sembari menunggu Mikasa.

Tak lama kemudian Mikasa turun dengan tubuh yang telah terbalut seragam sekolah yang hampir sama dengan milik Levi. Bedanya hanya di rok dan celananya.

Mereka berdua menyantap makanannya dalam diam. Tak ada suara yang terdengar, hanya suara denting sendok yang bertubrukan dengan piring. Levi yang telah lebih dulu selesai dengan makanannya, tanpa berkata apapun ia membawa piring kosongnya ke tempat cuci piring. Membersihkannya dan menaruhnya di rak.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Levi.

Mikasa hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti sembari membawa piring kotornya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Ingat, bersihkan peralatan makanmu itu sebelum berangkat. Dan juga jangan lupa bawa bekalmu."

"Ya."

Yeah, begitulah suasana pagi hari di kediaman Ackerman. Sebenarnya, Levi dan Mikasa bukanlah saudara kandung. Mereka hanya saudara sepupu yang terpaksa berbagi atap karena jarak antara sekolah mereka berdua yang lebih dekat dari rumah Levi dari pada rumah Mikasa.

**XoC**

Levi berjalan santai memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya yang sudah agak ramai, meskipun bel masuk kelas baru akan berbunyi 15 menit lagi.

Namun tubuh mungil Levi tiba-tiba saja terhuyung kedepan karena ada sebuah beban berat yang menempel di punggungnya. Levi sudah mengira-ngira siapa orang sinting yang berani mengganggu pagi harinya yang tenang.

Dan dugaannya tepat sekali ketika sesaat setelahnya terdengar suara nyaring di samping gendang telinganya.

"LEVIKUUU!!!.."

"Berisik, dasar mata empat."

Duakh..

Levi mendorong keras sosok seorang perempuan berkacamata dan berambut coklat yang diikat pony tail. Di almamaternya terdapat sebuah pin yang bertuliskan 'Hanji Zoe', yang merupakan namanya.

"Aaa, Levi kau jahat sekali." Ucap Hanji sembari mengusap bokongnya yang baru saja mencium tanah.

Levi hanya melirik sinis tanpa membalas ucapan si mata empat. Ia abaikan keberadaan Hanji dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju kelas yang sempat tertunda.

Hanji segera membenahi kembali penampilannya dan langsung berlari mengejar Levi yang sudah beberapa meter didepannya. Tak lupa juga teriakan melengking yang menyerukan nama Levi, dan hal itu sukses membuat si empunya nama ingin mencekik gadis aneh itu sampai mati.

"Bisakah kau tenang mata empat?"

Hanji tersenyum lebar sembari menempel pada Levi. Kembali mengabaikan protesan tak terima yang di utarakan Levi secara terang-terangan dengan cara mendorong kuat-kuat Hanji.

Hingga tanpa sadar, mereka telah sampai di kelas. Levi mendudukan dirinya di kursi miliknya, diikuti Hanji yang duduk didepannya.

Levi mengeluarkan sebuah novel yang dibawanya dari rumah. Novel bergambar dua orang laki-laki yang saling merangkul erat bak dua orang sahabat sehidup semati.

Hanji menatap Levi yang tengah sibuk membaca novelnya dalam diam. Mengamati sampul yang kelewat familiar didalam kepalanya, karena kemana pun Levi pergi maka buku itu akan selalu di bawanya.

"Kau suka sekali ya novel Yaoi begitu?" Levi mendelik galak kearah Hanji.

"Bukan Yaoi. Hanya Shounen Ai saja."

Hanji menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ingin membalas Levi juga sudah tidak berguna. Yeah, dari pada ia mendapat 'hadiah' istimewa dari Levi di pagi hari yang cerah ini karena terus mengganggunya, lebih baik ia diam saja.

Segerombol siswi sekelas Levi dan Hanji tiba-tiba saja berjalan memasuki kelas. Hanji melirik kearah para gadis itu yang tempat duduknya tepat disamping dirinya dengan Levi.

_"Hei, anak baru tadi tampan sekali ya~"_

_"Um.. Aku ingin menjadi pacarnya, hihihi."_

_"Aku juga mau..~"_

_"Ya, aku juga. Siapa sih yang tidak mau berpacaran dengan pemuda setampan dia."_

Hanji mengerutkan keningnya ketika suara para perempuan itu memasuki indera pendengarannya. Sedikit penasaran dengan kata 'anak baru' yang mereka lontarkan. Dari sudut matanya, Hanji melirik Levi yang masih fokus pada novelnya. Niat hati ia ingin mengajak Levi untuk ikut mencaritau tentang siapa si anak baru yang di bicarakan para perempuan dikelas mereka.

Namun ketika Hanji baru saja membuka mulutnya, Levi langsung saja memotong ucapannya.

"Jangan pernah menyeretku dalam urusanmu."

"Ayolah Levi, kau tidak seru sekali sih."

"Apa peduliku."

Hanji meniup rambut bagian depannya yang tak terikat, ketika ia mendengar jawaban luar biasa menyakitkan dari Levi. Sudah biasa sih, tapi ya apa si manusia cebol itu tidak bisa lembut sedikit? Batin Hanji nelangsa.

Hanji yang sebelumnya duduk menghadap kearah Levi, merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap kearah papan tulis. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, seorang guru memasuki kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

**_Skip Time_**

**Kring.. Kring..**

Bel yang paling di tunggu-tunggu seluruh siswa berbunyi. Bel tanda jam istirahat. Para siswa langsung melesat keluar kelas menuju tempat-tempat yang ingin mereka tuju. Entah halaman sekolah, perpustakaan, atau pun ke kantin.

Dan tak berbeda jauh dengan para siswa di kelas Levi. Dikelas itu sekarang hanya terisi beberapa orang saja, padahal bel baru berbunyi sekitar 2 menit yang lalu.

"Ne Levi, aku akan ke kantin. Kau mau kubelikan sesuatu?" Tanya Hanji yang berdiri di samping meja milik Levi.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Oke, aku pergi dulu yaa.." dan Hanji pun melesat pergi meninggalkan Levi yang tengah mengambil bekal di dalam tasnya.

Levi membawa bekal buatannya menuju halaman belakang sekolah, yang menjadi tempat favoritnya. Tak lupa juga ia membawa novel kesayangannya yang sudah ia baca ribuan kali itu. Ketika sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, Levi mendudukan dirinya di atas rerumputan hijau sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon yang daun-daunnya melindungi tubuhnya dari sinar matahari.

Ia lalu menatap kearah lorong halaman belakang sekolah yang tadi di laluinya. Biasanya Mikasa akan menghabiskan bekalnya disini juga. Namun Levi rasa, Mikasa tidak akan datang kehalaman belakang hari ini. Jadi dari pada menunggu sesuatu yang tidak akan datang, Levi pun mulai menyantap bekalnya dengan khidmat sebelum waktu istirahat berakhir.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Levi untuk menghabiskan bekalnya. Karena tepat beberapa saat ketika bel masuk kedua akan berbunyi, Levi telah membereskan kotak bekalnya yang telah kosong.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon sembari memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Tidak tertidur, ia hanya ingin menikmati udara sejuk sebelum berganti menjadi udara yang panas. Keadaan sekitar yang tenang tanpa suara, membuat Levi perlahan-lahan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Namun dering bel yang berbunyi nyaring membuat Levi dengan berat hati harus melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelas.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata dengan sorot mata kelewat tajam, tengah mengintainya dari kejauhan di ikuti dengan bibirnya yang menyeringai lebar.

_"I found you_._"_

**_To Be Continue_**

**_Halo..~_**

**_Tetew newbie nih di kapal Ereri.._**

**_Mohon bantuannya yaa minna-san.._**

**_See you next chap~_**


End file.
